


you watched OITNB!

by maybemy



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemy/pseuds/maybemy
Summary: Ava realizes that she is falling in love with Beatrice and ends up saying it out loud.I don't speak English so I'm sorry if the Google translator is wrong.My first Avatrice fic, I hope you like it.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on:
> 
> I Can't Help Falling In Love - Elvis Presley  
> I Want To Break Free-Queen  
> and a cartoon I saw on Twitter of Ava and Beatrice singing Ameno.

Ava

We don't need to say a word to know what we should do.  
I could hear Beatrice's voice ringing in her mind "trust your team", she said. Something inside Ava was telling her to stay and fight but the safety of my new family was now much more important. That cowardly idiot Adriel gave no sign that he was in the crowd.  
With a glance, Lilith and Beatrice ran to remove the possessed from Mary while Camila and I took care of the tourists around. As soon as Mary got up, I saw out of the corner of her eye that she was running to get her shotguns.

"Run!" Lilith screamed and I didn't disobey his orders this time. I ran away without direction and regretted it.

"Fuck! Where are we going? I just don't know!" I screamed as soon as I hit a statue. That cement and concrete shit just came to get in my way! I was already starting to get tired of it.

"Language!" Camila screamed as she pulled me by the arm and guided me to what I believed was the parking lot.

In a brief pause, Beatrice opened the door of an unknown van and Mary ran to the driver's seat. As she turned over what I thought was the car's wiring, I looked out the window and saw a crowd of people at the entrance to the Vatican.

"Faster!" I almost screamed and Mary snorted.

"Do not rush me." She replied calmly.

"Ahm, the evil is looking for us outside, I have to hurry you." I tried a little humor but my voice failed to see they started running towards us.

"I did it." Mary laughed happily as she sped down the road. I sighed in relief, this whole Halo and demons thing was pretty tiring to be honest.

"Are they all right?" I asked and my eyes locked on Beatrice. I ran to pay for a bottle of water in the car and next to some rags, I cleaned the cut on his cheek.

"I confess that I've been better." Camila answered calmly in the front seat next to Mary.

"Are you okay Bea? Do you have a fever?" I asked the beautiful woman who was extremely red in front of me.

"I am fine." Bea looked away when I got closer and leaned my hand against her forehead.

"I heard you swear at the tomb." I smiled a little and sat down next to him.

"Wow! Sister Beatrice, the most polite and polite of all cursing? You can already be excommunicated for that." Mary tried to be ironic but I admit that my jokes were much better.

"Technically, it blew up part of the Vatican. I don't think a bad word will make that much of a difference." We laughed but decided to change the subject to see how uncomfortable Bea looked. "So, what do we do now?" I asked as I nestled my head on Bea's shoulder, which went rigid but relaxed quickly.

"We need a hiding place and civilian clothes. Cardinal Duretti must have put the whole country on our tail." Beatrice replied as I closed my eyes and listened to someone's belly, probably Camila, snoring.

"Papa Duretti." Lilith corrected. "We need to buy food too." She almost whispered in the back seat.

"Lilith, how did you get here?" Beatrice asked a question that we probably all wanted to ask.

"I ... don't know. I was talking to Michael when I teleported here." She sighed in agony. "I needed to stop Ava from going in there." This time, I wish I had heard your advice.

"We should have heard you." I sighed and Mary snorted.

"We wouldn't have. We were blind trusting Vincent's motherfucker!" She exclaimed as she punched the steering wheel.

"Language!" Camila, Beatrice and Lilith said at the same time and I rolled my eyes. These girls were very straight.

"Calm down Mary, a car accident is not going to help us now but that McDonald's goes there." I saw Camila point at the establishment on the corner and Mary parked the van.

"Whoever goes there, bring me something very greasy and lots of sweets. Halo here needs a rest." I said while I was getting even more settled in Beatrice so I could take a nap.

"Slack." Mary complaining was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

Beatrice

As soon as Camila ran out of the van, Lilith got up.

"She shouldn't go alone ..." She mumbled before leaving and Mary started to look at me in the rearview mirror.

"Has this demon slept yet?" She laughed in the front seat and I started to look at an Ava who was smiling in her sleep.

"Don't call it that. It's just the opposite." I answered automatically and went back to looking at Mary who kept an eyebrow upright.

"You know Bea, I like you two." Mary replied while looking at the path Camila and Lilith took. "You are an incredible person and Ava, despite our insults, is a good person." She confessed. "Don't let this thing know." She joked.

"We all love you too, Mary." I confessed as I smiled. It was difficult for me to express my bad feelings   
but since Ava had come into my life, how things were changed.

"Bea, what I mean is that you guys do one another well. I ... Me and Shannon should have taken advantage of it but we didn't know what would happen. Don't waste your chance." So she already knew that I liked girls.

But things were different. Mary had no vows and Shannon had Halo, usually he was forgiven for everything.

"It's not the same ... I have my vows and, Jesus, she's straight. Remember? There was the boy C.J, I think." For the first time, I was telling someone what I really feared and tried to hide.

"Damn Bea. J.C was just a crush, she doesn't even remember him anymore." She laughed. "Beatrice, you explained the Vatican for her. Besides, you don't have to be on the church front that is dominated by men to serve God. Think about it, please." She sighed and I waved back. I was already thinking about what she had said.

We were silent for a few minutes. When Lilith and Camila were leaving McDonald's, I felt Ava shift on my shoulder and put her gently on my lap.

"Bea ...." Ava whispered in her sleep and Mary looked at me. "So beautiful." Ava smiled and I was jaw-dropping.

Ava was definitely breaking down the barriers that I tried to keep standing for a long time.

Ava

"Beatrice .... Don't go!" I screamed even though I was in a dream but I could still hear the sound of the waves and feel somehow, sand beneath my feet. On the beach, Beatrice had just said that we could never have anything. Why had I been so agonized over this dream?

"You know why Ava. You like me." A busy Beatrice was laughing in front of me.

"No ... I'm heterosexual! I enjoyed being with J.C." I mumbled, not only trying to convince that nun, but trying to convince herself. Beatrice Metida looked at me with disdain.

"Ava Silva, you watched Orange Is The New Black. A huge indication that you like women too. Bisexuality exists." She was laughing and I frowned.

"Okay. Maybe I have a thing for smart women but that doesn't mean anything." I mumbled as I sat on the shore.

"Ava, it's okay. Everyone falls in love with me, why do you think you wouldn't go too?" Sister Beatrice Metida was slowly approaching my face. Did I want to kiss her? I wanted. I can't deny it, Beatrice was so cute. That sister Photographic and intelligent Memory was so beautiful.

As soon as our lips were about to meet, I crashed into something and it hurt.

"What the fuck!" I screamed as soon as I felt my body hit the floor of the van. As soon as I got up, I realized that Lilith had a huge smile after abruptly braking the van.

"Oops." She whispered as Mary laughed and changed music.

"Ava language!" Camila corrected me while playing songs from the radio on the piano on her tablet. Beatrice, who was lying with her head on his shoulder, jumped in alarm when she woke up.

"Ava language." I debauched as I returned to sit next to Beatrice and remembered my dream.

"So, where are we?" Beatrice asked as she looked out the window at an unknown road.

"Jillian called. She told me that Duretti put the whole country on our search." Mary grunted and changed music again. "She indicated a hiding place for us. We are coming soon." As soon as she finished, Lilith continues her speech.

"And your son Michael, accidentally fell into the portal." Lilith sighed. "Now, in addition to Adriel and Vincent, we need to find the boy." She commented on our goals. I was sad for Michael, I had somehow become attached to the boy. In addition to remembering me, he reminded me of Diego.

"For now, let's just regain our energy. I need to sleep." Mary grunted as she changed the song on the radio.  
Camila started playing on her piano and I remembered the songs that Diego listened to.

Wise men say  
Only fools rush  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Should I stay?  
It would be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

I sang that letter with all the air in my lungs. I wanted Beatrice to understand.  
Beatrice Meek of my dream had told me that we could never be together because of her vows but ... maybe a way. Liking Beatrice was not a bad thing, doing me good and she should never hate her.  
I was finally admitting to myself that I had fallen in love with the nun Beatrice.

"How beautiful! You two look so beautiful together!" Camila screamed. She turned and had a huge smile and now she was looking at Bea and me.  
I didn't say it out loud, did I?

"I said that too, idiot." Mary had a smile on her face and a raised eyebrow.

I'm such an idiot! I couldn't even look at Beatrice now, she would probably dodge me to find an idiot.

"Wait, are you feeling this?" Lilith asked as she looked away from the road. All of us were tense, I honestly was afraid of Lilith's new skills.

"What?" Beatrice was flushed and leaned over to change the subject.

"Gay vibes." She laughed and did a high-five with Mary.

"I can't believe you guys came together for this." I complained while I threw myself on the bench.

"You guys are awesome." Camila whispered to the two girls.


	2. Parte 2

"Can you please change the music?" I exclaimed to Mary when I heard Camila sing some sickening song that she was already repeating for the third time.

Beatrice and I haven't exchanged a word since I confessed or felt it out loud. She should be mad at me and I understood completely. Maybe Bea just wanted my friendship and I had confused everything.

But life still goes on  
I can't get used to living without, living without  
Living without you by my side  
I don't want to live alone hey  
God knows, I have to do this alone

"Really?" I asked. The games against me were going too far. They erased all the songs that taught a church, homosexuality and sin.

"Sorry, sorry." Mary grunted but did not remove the smile from her face.

"We're here!" Lilith exclaimed as she parked the car. Without thinking twice, I ran out of the van.

The place was beautiful, it seemed to be what I believed I knew as a farm. It looked like it was abandoned but at least we could rest for a while.

"Amen! I need a shower." Camila hugged me sideways as she approached to observe the place. I made a vomiting noise to pretend she was stinking and she was embarrassed.

"I'm kidding Cami. You smell." I pulled her into a long hug. Camila was so cute and innocent that I just wanted to protect her from all harm.

"We only have two rooms ...." Mary shouted from the home door and we approached. Lilith had plopped down on the couch and Beatrice went through the cupboards for food.

"I'll take the couch." Maria exclaimed and Lilith applied an eyebrow. "Ava and Bea can stay in one room and Camila and Lilith in another." She grunted and went to help Beatrice make something edible.

"I can have the sofa. You two are bigger than him, you can have the bed." Camila pondered and none of them had the heart to argue.

"Still, we need civilian clothes  
right? "I tried to distract myself from the fact that Beatrice and I would share the same bed tonight.

"Oh, yes. Ava is right." Bea murmured in the kitchen and Lilith sighed as she got up.

"I will. Jillian also told us that some stores are close to the field." Lilith replied while turning over a drawer and showing us some money bills.

"I will go together." Mary hurried and picked up her shotguns and followed Lilith to a van.

For a few minutes, silence settled in that environment.

"Dori Interimo me, adapt  
Dori me. "Camila started humming while playing her keyboard / piano / some application downloaded on her tablet.

"Ameno Ameno Latire Latiremo  
Dori me. "I followed my friend and Beatrice looked at us skeptically.

"Beatrice, you know how to speak Latin, don't you?" I asked curiously as I approached her, who looked away.

"Y-yes." She blushed.

"Wow! Bea is very smart!" I exclaimed and Camila agreed. "What does this song mean?" I asked curiously.

"Feel my pain, absorb me, take me  
free me. "Beatrice sighed ruefully." This song is a prayer, for us to be released from all pain. "She finished serving some dishes with some mixture that I didn't identify but I ate anyway.

"This is sad." I commented while watching Camila eat. "I thought it was some kind of curse or witchcraft, you know?" I said warmly and Camila showed me a beautiful smile.

"No problem. I thought so, too." She cleaned her plate and was smiling young. "Do you mind if I take a shower?" I had understood your game. She wanted to let Bea and me be alone. Camila looked like an angel but was extremely  
expert. Cami didn't even wait for our answer and left the kitchen.

"Hummmm." I mumbled. "This is very tasty." I mumbled while eating. Beatrice looked at me skeptically.

"You can tell the truth." She smiled and I bit my lip. "Let's say that this was not exactly far from the expiration date." She sighed and I made a face.

"It's awful but I will eat it all, don't worry." I didn't want to waste the food that Beatrice had made.

After a long period of time, Beatrice spoke again, causing me to choke on the food.

"Put your arms up." I did as she asked and shuddered as I felt Bea run a hand down my back. "Do you want a glass of water?" She looked at me worriedly and I felt happy.

"Oh ... you don't have to." I sighed and stared for a while. Bea looked confused.

"Are you okay? Halo seems to be taking action." She mumbled as she stared at me and I blushed this time, the Halo glowing like a Christmas tree.

"Oh no!" I mumbled. "He's just reacting to my feelings for you." I commented and quickly put my hand over my mouth. Had I said that? Argh, so stupid.

"You mean this?" Beatrice now looked closely into my eyes. I decided to be honest, there was no reason to lie to her.

"You know i do ...." I confessed and felt Bea approach.

I feel the heat sink all over my body. As Bea approached, the more the halo brightened the place. Just as in my dreams, when we were about to touch our lips, I heard a knock on the door.

"Holy shit!" I grunted when Mary opened the door and came in humming.

"Language!" Unlike other times, Beatrice scolded me with a beautiful smile on her face.

"I kissed a girl and i like it!" Mary said as she threw some pieces of clothing at me. "I don't know if you're going to like it or not but it doesn't matter." She said as Lilith came over and handed Bea some clothes.

While Bea and Lilith talked, I heard Camila leave the bathroom and argue silently with Mary.

"Why did you do that?" Camila looked nervous at the top of the stairs.

"Wouldn't I know? I'm not a psychic." Shotgun grunted and went up to one of the bathrooms in the house.

"Ahm, can you excuse me from the couch? I want to take a nap." Camila yawned down the stairs and I got up and walked towards what should be the other bathroom.

I confess, I postponed as long as possible to get out of there. I felt the famous gay panic coming up. Bea. Me. Same room.  
Obviously I was not thinking of anything impure but I was sure that she would want to talk and I was not at all prepared for this moment. Then he says what I did best and rolled it up.  
One hour, conscience weighed when there was a knock on the door.

"Did you fucking die there?" Mary complained at the door and I heard another noise. "Outch!"

"Have at least an adequate vocabulary." I recognized the voice of an angry Lilith and thought it best to leave that place before she went crazy and teleported.

"At last." Mary murmured as she turned away.

I walked slowly, one step at a time as if I were stepping on eggs, until I felt something burn on my back.

"What's your problem?" Lilith was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Huh?" I pretended to be a sona and returned to walking at a normal pace.

The time was now. I opened the door slowly and found a Beatrice in a towel. Her loose hair was so beautiful. As soon as I returned to reality, I turned around.

"Sorry, it wasn't the intention. I swear I didn't want to. If I knew you wouldn't be dressed I would have waited, I would have knocked on the door. Not that I didn't want to look at you because you're ugly, after all you aren't. You it's all beautiful. Your loose hair is beautiful, you know that, don't you? " I crashed when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ava, it's okay." I probably must have spent a lot of time talking since Bea was already properly dressed. As soon as I turned around, she started to pin her hair up again.

"No ... it looks beautiful like that." I reached out to caress Bea's hair and noticed her blush.

"We need to talk ..." She pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed. "Comes." She took two hits and pointed to her side.

"Ahm ... what do you want to talk about?" I asked blandly and Beatrice stared into my eyes.

"You know what ..." She whispered and I ducked my head thinking of the right words to say.

"Yes." I sighed. "I like you Beatrice, I didn't want to like it but I do ... I know you can't reciprocate my feelings and obviously I understand ... You don't have to say anything ok? We can just sleep and pretend that none of this happened If you want I promise to walk away from you too, but please don't be angry or awkward with me .... "I shut up when Bea placed her lips on mine for a few seconds and walked away. "Ah." I don't think I could make any reaction.

"I'm sorry ..." She started to speak but I needed to interrupt.

"Don't be sorry. I liked it. Of course I did." I almost screamed.

"Ava, I feel something for you too. Clearly I tried to hide it but ... I do." She said embarrassed.

"So it's great!" I couldn't help laughing.

"But Ava, you need to be patient." Beatrice argued and I leaned over attentively.

"Because of your votes? We don't have to do anything ... Do you know?" I tried to make you comfortable.

"Yes, I know. It's just that we're probably all excommunicated, especially me who blew up part of the Vatican." I already knew that. "But I haven't been officially yet and my votes are important to me." She stared at the ceiling. I knew Bea must be sad, more than she appeared to be. I reached out and made a few circles in the palm of his hand.

"Bea, you don't have to do anything that doesn't make you comfortable. I understand the situation, really, I understand. Stay calm." I offered the woman in front of me the best smile I had and felt Halo burn when I saw her return.

"Let's sleep?" She asked as she lay down.

"It was a tiring day ... Can I be the spoon?" I asked and saw Beatrice blush before reaching out for me to snuggle up.


End file.
